The sub zero heroes meet the fairytale folklands
by DangerNicky
Summary: A mysterious time glowing stone attracts the attention of manny and the group as they accidently transport themshelves to a beatiful world of magic and legendary fairytale paradise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

''A fierce Blizzard''

''The ice age was at it most frosty weather yet, a dangerous chiliy blizzard yet as fierce snow falled from the cloudy heavens onto the thick layers of snow that lay beneeth the giant mountains of more snow that shadowed aupon from above.

The storm was dastasly as it whirled around the endless valleys and caves that the prehistoric animals live and hibernate in. All of the animals hid in cover as the enormous chilly blizzard curls in around them, they shuddered and huddled together to get each other warm.

Meanwhile, out in a quin, little, snowy valley, many resident animals duck for shelter in the nearest caves, trees and rocky areas, to protect themshelves from the freezing weather.

In a cave, not far away, 7 very close animals all got together to keep each other cozy, among them are, three mammoths, Manny, Elle, and Peaches. also in their group, there was a saber tooth tiger named deigo, a sloth named sid and two mischivious possems named crash and eddie, who are the famous sub zero heroes.

They have been though many adventures, trials and tribulations as the famous group beared though, drastic dangers, dinosaurs, floods and a dangerous herd of wild sabers together. Despite all of this, they were one big, happy and strong bounded family who never let each other down.

and now they were trying to keep warm. ''Oh, this is rediculous'' manny said finally as he got up and headed towards the cave entrance. ''I'm putting a boulder to seal the cave entrance until the weather stopped.''

Elle who was coudleing peaches in her trunk, told manny ''but manny, wouldn't that trapped us up in this cave?'' she asked him, loking worried on her face. As he was pushing a big boulder out towards the entrance door. ''and wouldn't you get trapped outside?'' she asked him raising an eyebrow at him.

Manny however just shugged his shoulders, ''nah, I'm strong as an ox, Elle so don't you worrie and keep peaches warm okey?'' he told her as he pushes the boulder onto the cave entrance to seal away the safety of his friends from the bitter cold.

''Well, that's them sorted now to find myshelf some shelter.'' he said as he headed off to look for another cave to shelter in.

As he walked thought the blizzard, the snow piled up on his back as he serched for shelter someplace nearby. As he walked the blizzard got colder and colder.

The snow seems to get heavier and heavier as manny barely walks pass the incrediable amounts of cold. ''Gosh, at this rate I won't be able to find shelter beofre I freeze!'' he thought to himshelf, alarmenly.

Then in his sight he spotted a cave nearby, quickly he ran inside it, away from the firery blizzard in order to subtain the warmth of his body against a had rock wall. ''Well at least I'll be out of the way until the storm passes.'' he said as he huddled closely against the wall.

As Manny waited patiently for the snow to subside, little did he realize that something very intreasting and perculier was happning somewhere out in the snowy mists of the ice age.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for your reviews kaladestroyer and femalejester1212, your comments have inspire me to continue with my storie, hope this is to your liking, enjoy!_

Chapter 2

''At the household, somewhere far away''

Meanwhile, in a magical, beatuiful planet somewhere in another world, a swamp home was perched on the very core of the swamp forest, that glisters and shines with neglect and the sun's light in the forest. The crys of baby orgres filled the air, as a female voice was heard among their cries. ''Shrek, can you get that please?'' she asked him. The voice belonged to none other then Princess fiona, mother of three beautiful baby orges and the proud wofe of the world famous orgre shrek.

''Sure fiona'' shrek answered as the window closes in to see a male orge getting up from his favorite chair and walking over to the crib of where his children layed, wiggleing thier tiny arms and kciking their tiny little feet in the air as they sceamed. ''Now, about a nice, relaxing lulluby to drift off to beddy bye, hey?'' he asked them as he gently rocked the crib sideways, as the babies calmed down to listen to their father.

Shrek cleared up his voice, '''ahem, hemm...'' he said as he got ready to sing a lullabye, even though he wasn't tecnically good at singing in front of everyone else, he was always comfortable around his children when he sang. ''Roack-a-bye orge, on the tree tops,

when the tree blows, the orgres will yell, when the tree falls as babies will cry, swamp and mud neglect will soothe them again.'' he sang gently as he smiled warmly at his children.

The triplets who had followed their father's singing, became very sleepy, as they yawned, streahy their little arms up before going to sleep. Shrek nodded his head in maturnal achivement and said quietly. ''Good-night, kids.'' before his kissed thier little foreheads.

Fiona stood behind behind him as she smiled and looked at her husband with fond eyes. Shrek had come along way since, he was hungry at been an orge before a few mouths ago thea the orge triplets birthday party,but now he was strangely changed for some reason, put she can't quite her finger on it. but, still she quite enjoyed her husband's changed beheivour and now he was a better role model and friend to everyone.

Shrek turned to his wife and said to her. ''Fiona, I'm just going to pop out to donkey's place and ask him to have one of thouse err... stuffed toys, that his wife, dragon brings to their children, before they accidently burn them up.'' he said.

Fiona nodded and said ''Okey shrek, don't be too long, remember the kids will need their feeding time in a mintute.'' ''allright love'' shrek replyed as he made his way out of the door.

Fiona look out of the window and said ''you know, sometimes I just don't understand you father, one minute he was angry, the next he's all nice as a...a...a orge.'' she shrugged as she tugged in her babies blankets.

_Wait and see in the next chapter, to where shrek will go to on his way to donkey's house._

_sorry it's a bit short, but I do promise I will make them longer for future chapters:)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''A storm ended and a strange future''

As shrek walked on his way towards donkey's place, he sorta felt kinda of an errie feeling in his stomach, he did not know what it was exactly but it was if something uncertainty was about to happen.

Shrek did not know it, but as he walk on towards the path that lead up to top hill with a cave on top where donkey and his family lived. A small insignicant man was a clever and snidy ex-majecian assistant of Melin's, who was eyeing though the bushes and poped his head out of the bush again to work aupon a very perculier gadget that his was working on.

'Hahahaha!... at last I have the ultimate time teletransporter that will ultimately transport any animal I want from any time at at my pleasure that I want!'' he cackled as he rubbed his hands in glory as he marvels at his incredible invention. It was a machanic, electro, magnetic time wrap transmission that allows any animals that has been intentifed with to be scanned and programme to send them to an exact time that the user wishes. ''Now to see what this baby can do!'' he said as he tapped on some buttons while a small screen on his machine revealed to have said '' computer activated, now anaylizing data for time era!''

The snidely little man grin eveilliy as he rubbed his hand together, before he choose an ideal time of the year 25,0000oc...

Meanwhile, Manny was sivering before deciding to go into the cave and take his chances, ''Ahh, well any cave's better then no cave I supose.'' He said to himshelf as he snugged up inside the cave. ''Gee, I sure could use one of sid's fire's right now!'' he thought as he huddled himshelf from the blazing storm of snow outside.

Elsewhere, Elle and the other were still huddled up together in the cold frightful weather outside that whistled at the corners of the cave. This made Eddie shiver in fear.

''Ohh, I don't like this crash, I'm scared, what if the snow covers up our entrance and manny can't get us out? what if we freeze to death and never see the light of day again.'' he whimpered as he buries his face in his brother's chest crying,

His brother crash comforts him by gently putting his arms around his distrought brother, and holds him close to him. ''Shhhh, hush, little bro, don't get so upset,'' he whispered gently to his poor brother.

''Just because we'll in a bilzzard, everything will be just fine, if anything happens to us, we will have have each other to keep other company and safe.'' he said with his gentle words, smiling assurly at his little brother, who was shaking timidly as he looked up at his brother's eyes with a atonish look in his eyes. ''Are you sure bro?'' he asked a little shakely as he clung on to his brothers arms for comfort. Crash nodded confindently at this brother as he stroke his neck as eddie closed his eyes in uncertaintly.

''Iam'' he said as he started to stroke his brother back to help soothe his unsteady brother as well as to keep him warm in the cold mists of the icy wind out there.

''I wonder where Manny is now?'' thoughted Elle as she held Peaches in her trunk, who snuggled up close to her mother to keep warm and safe. ''This storm has lasted for over an hour and a half now.'' she thought as she thinks of Manny in her mind, imagining him been alone and cold without her love and warmth.

''Where are you my love?'' she says to hershelf as she craddles peaches closer to her. ''Mummy? where is Daddy?'' asked Peaches innocently, ''Daddy's trying to keep warm out there Peaches, he'll be back shortly, I promise.'' she said with uncertain hope. Despite having an unheathy concern for her husband, she still has faith in him in whatever danger comes their way.

Elsewhere, Manny is shaking a little uncomfortably due to the raging weather of wind and snow outside, he though of his beautiful wife and his beloved daughter close together, snugged as a bug in a bearskin rug and personally wishing that he was with them.

''I hope this storm ends soon, I getting really freezing in here'' he thought uncomfortably. As soon as he mentioned this, the storm outside is starting to die down and the winds have stopped. Manny looked outside and saw that the snow have simmbered down quite a bit, leaving only a great big patch of snow layed outside manny's cave.

''Humm...at least I won't have to worry about the storm anymore..'' thought Manny as he stepped outside and and shook his fur off the leftovers of snow that caught on his fur from the previous snow. ''Well, at least, I won't die of pheumonia today, I better get back and free the others from the cave I closed in to protect them from the cold.'' he said to himshelf as he made his way to the cave.

He arrived at the closed up cave and removed the enormous boulder that he covered the cave along with it to portect the others from the snow blizzard. Sunlight beamed at the cave's front way as Elle and the others caught sight of manny as the boulder gave way underneath his huge strength.

''Elle are you and the others allright?'' he asked her.

''Yes, Manny, we'll all alright, Peaches was a little scared and so were Crash and Eddie, but we'll alright.''

''That's good news, come on everyone, out of the cave, the storm's over.'' he anouced pointing his trunk to the outside.

''Thank goodness, I thought it would never end!'' Sid said as he stumbled out of the cave. ''I thought for a moment it was going to go on forever and ever and ever and ever and...''

''Alright Sid! we get the picture!''

Diego snapped at him with a furious glare that instantly told sid to shut up.

Elle walked up to Manny and locked trunks with him. ''Oh darling, I thought you were burried up to your neck in snow!'' she excaliamed tearfully as she nuzzled him with her lovely hair and her beautiful face which manny admired and treasured so much.

Manny smiled as he nuzzled back and said.''I 'm not Elle, I'm alright honey!'' he relied to her as he nuzzled his face into hers.

''Daddy!'' Peaches shouted as she ran to her dad and jumped into his trunk.

''Princess!'' cried Manny as he gave her a hug with his trunk as he rocked her side to side. ''You wouldn't think you leave your own daddy behind, would you?'' he asked her teasefully.

''Hahaha!'' Peaches laughed as Manny started to tummy tickle her as she shakes her dear little sweet legs and arms in the air.

''Why don't we all just find something to eat first and rest, it's been a tiring day for all of us and we all must be hungry by now.'' said Elle picking up Peaches again.

Manny agreed, ''yeah, your right Elle, hey everyone, how about we head down to the forest for a bit of grub to eat.''

Everyone nodded as they head into the forest to get a grub to eat, little did they know that what they are about to encounter a most fantastical adventure that they have yet to come...


	4. Chapter 4

_Kaladestroyer- thank you so much for your patience and your devotioness to see this story be taken step by step, hope this spread the lcing on the cake, for the time being_

_Female jester- I sincereily hope that this chapter builds up to a good coming of a fatel event to come, enjoy!_

Chapter 4

_''The plot puts into place and percuiler turnarounds''_

Meanwhile in the land of magic, the snidly little man (who's name we shall know in a minute) was just about setting the automatic instructions to his time travelling machine.

''Let's see, if I can programme this automanic, super profile, intelligent kilometre, by 73 degrees of hot steam and low tempeture of hot gas, I can set it to the time of the ice age!''

''let's see, 25,000oc, that will do nicely., now if I can only press this red button where it says, ''Time wrap''.

It will take me and my marvellous travelling machine towards the most legendary cold ice of the mammoths, hahahahahaha!''

he laughed evilliy as he pressed it.

this goony man was called is called looney goonbry, he was a former apprentice of merlin, who once serves him in his lessons at the local knight's school, where Artie used to learn there,

until he got greedy with power and intended to over take merlin and far,far,away for that matter.

But now, his closest friend Rumpelstiltskin had now been overtaken and imprisoned along with all the other wanted criminals of far far away. But now he was going to make them all pay, by gathering strange, powerful, yet percuiler animals to do his bidding and invade far, far away, as well as all the other landfolkers out in the world of magic.

He laughed mercilly as he pressed the button, and just as he did. A strange percuiler, noise started to enlure around the machine, giving it a monsterious mighty groan as the time travelling machine give a auroa of a bright light glow as it starts to zap and disvole into thin air, taking looney and his machine with it!

Elsewhere shrek has just arrived at donkey's house and asked him if he had any left over, good quailty toys that his kids can play with. Donkey looked doubtful for a mintue, before he ducked his head under the toy box and threw out many broken, burnt and abused toys as he dug very hard to find what he could consider a 'good' toy for shrek's children.

''Nope, uh-err, no, had that for three mouths,

that one was thrown away yesterday,

too old fashioned...ah-ah!'' he cried as he dug out a mammoth soft stuff, squeaky toy as he grabs it with his mouth and presents it to shrek,

''Here you are, my kids didn't want it because they had no idea what it is and...to be honest I don't know what it is either...must be an elephant or something!''

Shrek shook his head and sighned as he takes the doll from donkey, whiping off any sliver of it. He looked at it closely and said. ''Donkey, it's a mammoth!'' ''ohhh, a mammoth!...errr what's a mammoth?'' donkey asked, looking puzzled at him.

Shrek puts his hand over his face and said ''oh boy, a mammoth is a prehistoric elephant that lived many years ago in the ice age donkey, hunters use to hunt them down and use their fur for their cloths, to make their beds and their tents, and sometimes to eat for food.''

''So, their kinda like orgres'' donkey said

''No, they not like us orgres, they don't have green skin, ugly apperences, or funny ears like me! they'll big, strong, fearsome, heavy and very hairy!''

shrek insisted pointing out the doll as he tries to get donkey to understand the topic he was talking about.

''So are orgres, are like mammoths then?'' asked donkey still confused, as he had no idea what shrek was on about.

Shrek bareing patience, tries hard to stay calm, as he said. ''No, Mammoths are very peaceful creatures, orges are naturally not!''

''But, shrek, many orgres are peaceful nowdays, thanks to your example!'' said donkey, pointing at Broyn's house not too far away from his place.

''I give up!'' shrek complained as his shakes his head to the heavens above and started on his way.

Donkey realizing he probberly offended shrek a little, decided to make up for that mistake. ''Err...shrek!''

''Aye''

shrek asked as he stops outside donkey's doorway.

''Shrek do you think, I could come round to your house tomorow? it is a saturday afterall, and I was thinking maybe I could babaysit the kids, while you have a swamp, weed rat barbucue going on at your place.''

Shrek considered this for a moment then he said

''Allright donkey, tomorrow night meet me at my place for 6:00 pm sharp, we'll have a barbucue ready, before you could say mud pie.''

''Great I bring everyone with me, puss in boots with me, the wife and kids with me too! prehalps bryon and cookie and Gretehen too, hope to see you there, bye shrek!'' he cried out as Shrek left to go back to his house.

''Bye donkey, see ya tomorrow at my place at 6:00, remember that won't you?' shrek called as he walked out of sight.

Shrek poundered to himshelf as he looked at the mammoth doll he was holding and said ''humm...I wonder what it would be like to see a real mammoth from the ice age?'' he asked himshelf as he troddled on, then he laughed.

''Ohh hehehe, that's silly shrek, fancy meeting a real live mammoth in the middle of the swamplands of in a world of magic for once!'' he said shaking his head as he walked off towards the swamp home within two miles ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

_femalejester1212 -_

_Thank you so much for your honesty, it well apprecitated and a great honor, this is my first crossover storie as well, so I wouldn't have dream that it would turn out so well, but now that it has so far, I would like to thank you and everyone who read my stories . It means the whole world to me when you read and reviwe my stories, it gives me the greatist reward of been a writer there is, thank you:)_

_Kaladestroyer - This is a more brief, already sceduled in plan chapter, there is still more to come_

Chapter 5

_''The capture''_

Meanwhille, somewhere in the middle of the ice age wastelands of the cold year of 25, ,

the large machanic machine and Looney arrived within a second. constantly, standing and shivering in the middle of the cold, he puts his tiny arms around him and jibbered

''oh, my look,at all this beautiful, yet highly unwanted ice and snow, who needs with you got lovely grass fields and wonderful modern convenices at you hand.''

with that he got out a mgic wand and twirled it around while speaking out some magic words. ''Oh hear me and be alarmed, I need something to keep me nice and warm!'' and with that a blue skin coat appeared before him and his instantly grabbed it and slip it on himshelf.

''Now to find some volunteer animals to help me for my plan he told himshelf as he waves his magic wand again and points it at his time machine, ''I make it into a magic jewel to fool them!'' he cackled as he waved his magic wand at it and changed it into a red, glowing jewel.

''That will grab their attention to it, the fools! he cackled as he places the transformation charger on the machine and waves his wand at it.

''higery, pokery, make this machine into something that is locally'' and with that he changes the machine into a glowing locaket that looks completely innocent to the eye.

''I will place it in a clear, opean space where any animal can see it,'' he said as he twirled his finger and sent the braclet into an opean area.

''Now to wait for the trap to set'' he said as he rubbed his hands and waited paitently behind the rock for his plan to work.

As Manny and his herd was passing though, Peaches suddenly saw a very pretty glowing brouch on the grown and pointed her trunk at it. ''Daddy, daddy, Look what I found! a glowing red berry!'' she cried as she jumped up and down around around her parents.

''Now sweetheart'' elle said smoothly to her litttle daughter. But Peaches was persistant as she drag her father's trunk towards the glowing braclet she had found.

''Say manny, what is that?'' asked Sid looking confused, scratching his head. ''I don't know sid, I never seen anything like this before in my life'' manny said as he exammined it. ''That is the strangiest red berry I have ever seen'' said Eddie, musing at it carefully.

''Yeah, I bet it's from outr space.'' said Crash excitialy. ''Or maybe your outta of space bro, and you were born with an alien brain attached to your skull.'' said Eddie, giggling at that ridiculous joke. Crash gave him a cross look on his face and started to pull his ears back. ''oww! cut that out bro!'' cried eddie, winging his hands around in agony.

''Not until you admit your an brain born alien!'' demanded Crash as he tugged on eddie's ears.

''Will you two cut it out!'' Manny said crossly.

Both possiems stop instantly as they looked up at the giant mammoth looking down aupon them. like sid, they too dread the possiblite of been pumpeled by manny who ever got in the wrong end of the stick.

''What do you think it is Manny? asks Elle who is very weary of what she sees.

Manny: I don't know, but, I think we should leave it alone in case it is something we shouldn't mess with.

''Errr, come on amnny, don't be an old sourcat, let's pick it up and see what it is'' sid told himas he pick it up.

''Sid, don't!'' Manny tried warned him, but it was already too late, the bracelet glowed at a high level and surrounded everyone near it,

the cuniving man came from behind some snow covered rocks and laughed at them mercilessly.

''Fools, you have stumbled apon my most brilliant invention ever, you will never see your beloved ice age again! hahaha!''

before anyone had any chance to say something, there was an enromous flash, and everyone, including looney and his bracelet had vanished leading no clues to what have happened to them.

Flash! The group appeared in his dungeon room, locked up in cages as he apeared before them, dressed in a neat black suite, looking smug and nasty at his new prisoners.

''Welcome, my mingy minons to my dungeon of miser, where for the rest of your days, your will serve me and will live here in my honor, hahaha!'' he laughed out once again in true pure evil.

''You won't get away with this, whoever you are!'' Crash yelled waving a fist at him.

''Oh, won't I?'' he asked half sarcasticly.

''I belive I already have, there is no hope or any possible way you can ever get out of my dungeon, without my keys, which I will hang by the door for safe keeping, until I decide when to perform my plan to riot far, far away.'' Looney said as he headed out the doorway.

''and you can forget about excape, because escape is inpossible!'' he shouted before he closed his heavy vault, metal door behind him.

_to be continued..._


	6. the discovery and the rescue mission

_Kaladestroyer_- _I'm sorry this was a bit late, I have been really busy lately with my personal life of late, anyway this is what you have been waiting for, so enjoy and review please_

_palaokid - Hope this takes your fancy, I wrote it myshelf, all morining in fact_

_femalejester1947 - I sincerily hope that this will be insperation for your next fanfic, read and observe_

_Thank you everybody who has been so patient in waiting, I know I have been absent for quite a while, but I have finally got online to finish where I last started, so enjoy and leave your reviews please._

chapter 5

The Discovery and the Rescue misson

Meanwhille back at the magic of folklands, shrek's house was bombarded with guests for his outdoor barbecure party that shrek had only manage to arrange in just over half an hour.

Everyone was there, gingy, phinochio, wolf, the three little pigs, the orgre tribe, donkey, puss in boots and queen lillian was there as well to enjoy the most magnificent party outside the hot blazing sunshine of the folklands.

Shrek was outside cooking mud steaks for everyone, he had his cooking hat one and his barbercue handle in the other.

Donkey was constantly jumping up and down aorund shrek trying to get a sniff around the smelling moisterized food, shrek was carrieing him. ''oh oh, pick one for shrek! pick one for little old me here!'' donkey echoed though shrek's ears as he tried to niddle at one of the brugers.

''No way Donkey, besides their burning hot and you might scold yourshelf trying to eat here!'' warned shrek waring him off the food.

Shrek did not want donkey to get hurt much less burn his tongue on his mud burgers. Shrek sighed as he made his way way back to fiona and the kids to let them have his food.

''Shrek don't let donkey get to you, he's just excited that he's here with everyone at the party, and so are the kids.''

fiona said, as shrek sat down on the bench as he passed on the lovely mud steaks that he had saved for them all.

''Yeah, well he better shut his gob up pretty soon as I'm ready to sock it to him!'' shrek declared as he munched on his kep burger as slime drooed out if it.

''Just relax shrek, this is your barbecure after all.'' Fiona reminded him as she ate her rumpel steak in return.

Just then, out of No where puss in boots ran over towards the centre of the party and immediatly ran to shrek's table panting quite heavily.

''Sweet lord of mother and mercy, what's the matter puss?''

Doneky asked looking startled at his fancy friend.

''Senore, seneritta...'pant'...'pant'...I have the most terrible news...I..hah...ooo...I need to slow down...water please.''

''Hold on puss, water is right here, now calmly please tell us what is the matter.''

Shrek said calmly towards puss.

''Ohh thank you senore...much ableiged...'' puss said as he gasp a glass of water fiona handled out to him.

Puss gulps down his water as his panted a little more as he sat down to rest.

''oo...ooo yeah...that's better...'' he said steadly as he felt more normal then before.

''Shrek, fiona...I bring terrible news from afar the folklands...I have heard terrible rumors that an ex-assistant of merlin has a poor heard of animals from some far off place and they are held prisoners against their word!''

''Oh my goodness!'' queen lillain exclaimed as she glasp at the sitution.

''We must try and rescue these poor lost souls then.''

''Your right mother!'' Fiona said as she went inside to get her coat on.

''Fiona, what are you doing?'' shrek asked as he sees fiona getting their coats

''I'm going to help free thouse poor animals, shrek this is injustice!'' she excliamed much to Shrek's chargin.

''But...but..fiona...the barbercure...what about my guests...'' he stutter confusenly pointing to the rest of the party group.

''Shrek mother can handle them, I'm sure!'' fiona answered to him as she put his coat around him.

''The kids are also staying here, where she can handle taking care of them shrek.'' fiona told him as she got her tool box ready.

''Can I come too, shrek?'' donkey asked him in a hopeful manner.

Shrek looked at them and then at fiona, he can tell that fiona and the others were been serious about this whole sanario.

Finally he sighed and replied ''ah oh right, I suppose better come along to make sure, nothing gets into your way of harm'' he said as he walked over to were fiona donkey and puss in boots were standing by.

''Then it's settled then we all in this together, puss which way are these inprisoned animals are?'' fiona asked puss who was getting his hat and sword ready for combat later one.

''If you follow me senerita, it is pass the herben trees and thought the forest of mists, quickly now, we haven't got time!'' he said as he lead the way.

Fiona and the others followed him, they didn't know much about these animals or how they came to be in this time in fact, non of them felt like answering anymore questions at the moment, they felt they were needed, and their wasn't much time to lose, to save these poor creatures.


	7. Shrek meets sub zero heroes

_Kaladestroyer- This is my next chapter, hope it is exciting enough for ya_

_femalejester- another great success, please review and enjoy_

_to all shrek and ice age fans may this chapter be entertaining and enjoyable_

chapter 7

Shrek and sub zeros meet

As Fiona and shrek, along with puss and donkey were running though the woods, as puss lead the way to looney's hideout.

''faster senore, we could be too late!'' cried puss as he jumped over a log and did a giant leap over while running.

''Too late...to..catch..our...breath you mean'' donkey replied as he struggled to keep up

''Come on Donkey, faster...you should have not ate thouse last three double mud burgers at the barbecure back there...get it...hahahahahha''. laughed shrek as he runs besides fiona.

Donkey was not very amuse however. ''oh haha...very funny shrek.''

''Cut it out you two, we got animals to save remember?'' fiona reminded them.

''Besides shrek need the excerzie anyway donkey'' she winked at donkey who gave shrek I'm right your wrong look from his expression.

''Donkey...'' warned shrek as he got ready to give him a knuckle sandwiche.

''Shrek, we'll here senore.'' told puss, stopping shrek just in time as he was about to give donkey an unplesent beating.

The whole group looked atonished as puss aushers them to hide behind some bushes, as a person was coming out of their.

''Well, that will take care of thouse annoying, wetched animals for a while.'' looney mumbled to himshelf as he locks the door and says. ''but at least this door nice and soild so that no animals or human being can get in there.'' he said to himshelf as he straighten his jacket outside.

As he setted off to conseal more plans for his work, shrek and the others relize that this was their chance to go in.

''Quick senores, this a way.'' instructed puss in boots carefully as they tip toe their way in towards the toe.

''Compare to soild little keys, this door is a bash...get it?...a bash..hehehe...he'' shrek slow down when he sees that none gets his joke siriously. ''okey, okey...stand back everyone stand back..he instructed...as he prepares his fist and hammered the door single handely.

''Well done shrek, now come on, let's go and save thouse poor defensless animals'' fiona told him as she went inside, followed by puss, donkey and shrek.

As they went inside, they saw a small living room, with radio, a chair and table next to a fireplace and messy manuscripts.

Fiona went over to the table to tidy up, untill she spotted a perticuler plan that features a hynotic rong in front of what looks like compare to the drawings a bunch of historic animals drawn to it.

''Shrek, take a look at this, I think this what that wired looking man is up to.'' she pointed out to him holding it in front of shrek so that he can get a good look at it.

Shrek looked at it and saw just what he had mention to donkey earlier, prehistoric animals! but that wasn't possible, for you have to have a time machine to go back in time to get prehistoric animals!

''But fiona, how do we know were to find them when we don't know where to start? he asked her in vain.

Both donkey and puss looked thoughtful about this as they try to come up with a good answer.

''Oh gee, shrek, I don't think we can even know where to start!'' exclaimed donkey looking very puzzled.

As donkey tryed to sit down he unknownly sat on a secret level that lead down to a secret basement underneath the fireplace rug!

''What just happen?'' asked donkey as he glanced at what he had done.

Shrek grinned as he said ''you just found a way in donkey.'' he said in a lighter tone.

''Come on everyone, we got some animals to save!'' he announced as he usered everyone down the celler.

Fiona went in first, then shrek and then puss and donkey.

As the group went into the basement, they heard strange and unfamiler noises as they ventured inside.

''Come on, I'll got experiance in escaping''

''no you haven't you only got experiance in not escaping you idiot!''

another voice entered as the group got further downwards.

''shows what you know, I'm going to get out of here if it's the last thing I do!''

shrek and co where puzzled by who these voices belong too, they sound like sarcastic male voices that were coming at the very bottom of the celler.

shrek decided to speak out ''err hallo, there, we'll the rescue party that's coming to rescue you,'' he said as they manage to get at the bottom finally

For the first time in his life shrek, saw prehistoric animals that were actully alive!

and for the first time, the prehistoric animlas saw strange perculier stange magic folks that they thought only exsisted in fairytales.

Manny who was started, started to speak. ''who, who...are you...?'' he spoke quite unassurely.

Shrek decided to introduce himshelf fully in front of these perculier prehistoric animals.

''Hallo..all..prehistoric things...my name is shrek, I'm an orge and this is my wife Fiona and these two furry creatures that are right beside me are called Puss in boots and Donkey, we have come to rescue you, from Loony's imprisonment.''

''That's a relief, I was getting too stuffy in this celler, the key is right next to you if you just grab it.'' instructed manny carefully pointing his trunk towards the door.

''Okay easlier said then done.'' shrek mentioned as hislet's puss in boots jump on his shoulder then performed an enormous summersult towars the keychain wall and grabbed the keys.

As soon as shrek grabbed the keys shrek picked them from puss in boots and unlocked all the animals from their cages.

''Com on, we'll got to hurrie, loony may be back any minute now!'' shrek told them as he and the others helped the animals to excape, when manny barge though the wall with his size and the other escape within minutes.

to be continued...


	8. the sub heroes and the fairy tale folks

_To my devolted fan kaladestroyer- thank you for your devotion and you time to read my stories I make up most of the time to write them._

The meeting introduced themshelves

''As Shrek and the others escaped from the basement of loony's evil scems, they ran forward into the giant beyonder of the forest and into a big wide center with two fallen logs inside the centre.

All of the animals stop to rest and catch their breath, all the while looking at each other wondering which way to explained their sitution and themshelves to ones they have only met in seconds.

Manny and his group look at the bizare wired fairy looking creatures that seem to be such a bazare match to the ones they used to see everyday.

Finally, after much stalling...Manny step forward and pointed his trunk towards him as he spoke.

''Err...hi...my name is Manny...I'm a mammoth from the prehistoric age and these are my friends, sid the sloth, diego the saber, crash and eddie the possiems and my wife elle and my daughter peaches.

''Hi'' elle replied cheerfully waving her trunk towards the group who gasped in shock that these animals could talk.

Donkey stepped forward and said ''My name is Donkey, but my friends call me donkey!'' he said giving them his famous tooth faced grin.

''Oviously'' shrek mummered to fiona who smiled and walked up to the female mammoth. ''My name is Fiona and you have met my husband shrek of course and this is puss in boots he wears the hat, sword and belt to his body.

''Puss walked up and bowed gracefully to the mammoths and said ''glad to be of assitance'' he took his hat off and bowed with one leg under the other.

Diego gave an eyebrow look at this expression and said. ''Why do you wear such funny clothes?'' he asked a little werie of the perculier cat that was beside him.

''Hey these boots are made from the finest tailors in all of castodry'' he said in a sharp tone.

''Well pardon my language, furball!'' diego answered rudely to puss who hissed in responce.

''Cut it out you two that's enough!'' elle said back in a film voice towards diego who obeyed and walked slightly backwards.

'Sorry elle, is just that...''

''I know diego, but that is no way to treat our rescuers who have saved us.'' Elle said to him waving her trunk.

Peaches look wildly at shrek, walked up to him and gave him a smell round with her little trunk.

''Ewww, mummy he smells of mud, mass and slime!'' Peaches cried disaprovly at the revouting orge who gave a huff at peaches and a slightly scary look to that made Peaches shut her mouth and walked back to her mummy.

''Now, peaches that is no way to treat a new friend.'' she told her gently.

''Sorry mommy.'' peaches said sheepishly.

Fiona came up and shook hands with elle's lovely trunk.

''We are honored to met all of you, how would you like to come to our barbucure?'' she asked gently to the mother of the adorable baby mammoth.

''We would be honored to.'' elle said to her smiling warmly. At once the two became quick friends.

But manny was quick to ruin the moment, he pulled a strong trunk to elle and said to her.

''We can't have fun and games elle, we have got to get back home!'' he said in a harsh whisper.

''Don't worry manny, we will find a way home though these guys, they rescued us and we shall enjoyed their hospitally while it's there.'' she said to him fimly locking her trunk into hers. Manny couldn't resist such a warm gesture of a trunk lock and hugged hers back.

''Okay Elle let's do it.'' he said giving her trunk back as he walked over to shrek and co.

''Alright we accept, friends?'' he asked holding out his trunk to shrek.

Shrek nodded as he shook Manny's trunk with a flim grip. ''Hey not two much, I can't breathe!''

Manny said to him quite shockenly. ''Opps sorry, I'll got a film grip.'' he said sheepishly.

with some news friends to help them out, the sub zero heroes walked with the fairy tale folklands to shrek's house where they might figure out what to do.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

_to kaladestroyer- here's the next chapter enjoy!_

_crossovermike- may this e as entertaining as well_

_xion69 -hope this matches up to your expetations_

''Meeting the gang to others''

''Manny and the others followed shrek and his company as they headed for shrek's house.

Shrek cautioned the others to be careful as the others will never seen anything like them before.

''Remember now, the others may be a little started due to your appearances, but I assue you that these are the nicest kindest friends, you will ever meet around here.'' shrek told the sub zero heroes.

''Are you sure they won't bite?'' elle asked fiona who smiled at her as they approoced the party crew. ''Oh elle, they will love you!'' she exclaimed as she petted peaches on the head.

'Ohaha'' cooed peaches as they walked up to the party crew who stopped and looked at the strange group.

''Mother!'' fiona cried as she ran to her mother, giving her a huge hug.

''Oh fiona, darling it's so good to have you back with us!'' fiona's mother said as she embraced her daughter tightly.

''We'll fine mother, we just got our rescued group from loony's hideout and they need a place to stay for a while.'' fiona explained to her mother.

''They are from the ice age as well so they are not familler with our surroundings'' fiona also told her.

Queen lillian nodded as she listened to her daughter. She knew that her daughter was telling the truth. she could see her in her eyes.

''Fiona we will do whatever it takes to help these unfortunate animals.'' she told her in a gentle tone of her voice.

Then Queen Lilian walked up to the sub zero heroes and introduced hershelf.

''Good day, My name is queen Lillian, ruler of far, far away and if there is anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable, please don't hesititate to ask me'' she said in a sweet tone.

Elle stepped forward and introduced hershelf to her royal highness.

''Hallo my name is Elle your royal highness and this is my daughter peaches, my husband manny, my brothers crash and eddie, diego and our one and only sid.'' she told her as she pointed her trunk towards the entire crew.

''Hallo.'' everyone said to her in responce.

All of the other fairytale folks stepped forward to get a glimpse of this perculier looking gang that surprizes them.

''Wow, are you really all wool and fur?'' asked gingy as he examined manny's enormous fur and boy structure.

''Yes actually,'' manny said steadly as gingy and phinochio looked around him in curiouslty.

''Are you really from the ice age?'' brogan said curiously as diego giving him a slight steady stare.

Diego stared at him back. ''Yes actually, I'm from the ice age! where you brought up in a cave buddy?''

''No, I was brought up in an orgre army.'' stared back Brogan who took pride in his work as so did diego

''Oh I see, what is an orgre?'' diego asked curiously.

''We'll orges!'' shrek pointed out to diego pointing out to himshelf and the other orgres in the group.

''Ya, and we'll the three little pigs and that's wolf.'' pointed the pigs to themshelves and to wolfie over in the corner of shrek's house who nodded at them.

Never have the animals seen such strange creatures in their life, they used to imagineing such things in their head when told the bedtime stories to peaches.

''This is quite cool dude!'' crash exclaimed as he saw all the fairy tales folks gather round to examiled the perculier prehistorical creatures.

Never in the history of the far,far away, have they ever seen anything like them, not from the prehistoric age anyway.

But there was one thing on Manny's mind that was constantly troubling him, how on earth were they going to get home!

were their ever going to see their beloved ice age again?

you'll just have to wait and find in the next chapter.

to be continued...


End file.
